


And a Happy New Year

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A peek at what the agents do for Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Solrosan asked for agents celebrating Christmas on missions around the world. They aren't exactly on missions, but I hope it's still okay.

The tall man is quiet and almost unnoticed as he pushes to the edge of the crowd. He crosses himself as he listens to the soothing voice booming out over the mass of people. He is dressed in a simple yet tasteful three-piece bespoke suit, and his head is bowed even as he walks. He finally finds a place in the shadows, where he can see the lights, hear the words, but not appear out of place or distract anyone. He doesn’t have a home to go to over Christmas, and he is not overtly religious. He always tries to take Christmas missions so that the agents with families can stay home…but when he’s on those missions, he tries his best to find a chance to worship in his own way. He listens to the man on the podium and gives a silent prayer to whatever being is listening…thanking them for his friends, his coworkers, and the work he does that occasionally saves people’s lives.

“May the little child whom we contemplate today in the manger, in the cold of the night, watch over all the children of the world, and in every frail, vulnerable and discarded person. May all of us receive peace and consolation from the birth of the Savior and, in the knowledge that we are loved by the one heavenly Father, realize anew that we are brothers and sisters and come to live as such!” Tristan smiles as he mentally translates the Pope’s words from Italian to English. If the world’s population comes to live as brothers and sister, he’ll be out of a job. “In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti…amen.” Tristan bows his head and crosses himself…just in case.

“Would it be inappropriate for me to comment on your appearance, Lancelot?” Merlin asks.

Roxy sighs and stares at herself in the mirror, adjusting her glasses. “No, Merlin.”

“Ye are quite stunning.”

Roxy blushes. “Thank you. Mother requires we dress for dinner, so…”

“If ye dressed like that around HQ, I think I’d have a lot of agents walking into walls.”

“Merlin,” Roxy mumbles, blushing harder.

“I know this is a great deal for us to ask of ye, Lancelot, and I hope ye know that we realize that. Ye are working a mission that coincides with your personal life, and…”

“Merlin, I’ve never liked Melanie Chisolm. I’ve known her my entire life, and she’s been a heartless bitch the entire time. I’ve only put up with her because she’s the daughter of one of my mother’s dearest friends.” Roxy sighs again. “Knowing that she actually IS an evil witch actually makes me feel a bit better.”

Merlin chuckles. “I’m glad to hear it. Are ye sure this will nae affect your relationship with you mother? We do what is best for the world at large, but I would nae wish to cause a problem if it is avoidable.”

“My relationship with my mother has always been strained, because I was never what she wanted. Papa, on the other hand…” Roxy sounds wistful. “In avoiding her I’ve missed out on time with him, and I’m going to remedy that tonight.”

“All ye have to do is place a bug on Melanie’s handbag, and then ye are free to enjoy your holiday dinner,” Merlin reminds her.

“Yes, Merlin.” Roxy takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

She is the last to arrive in the dining room and all heads turn as she walks in. “Mama…Happy Christmas.” Roxy air-kisses the area near her mother’s face.

“Glasses, Roxanne, really?” Her mother sniffs.

“Come now, Daphne, these are all the rage, even if they are a bit…middle-class.” Melanie Chisolm makes a great show of hugging Roxy, although she barely touches her.

“Melanie…so good to see you.” Roxy grasps Melanie’s forearm with one hand while the other slips over her handbag. “You look wonderful.”

“As do you…although you are so thin. Except for your arms. Are those…muscles?”

“Yes. Sometimes men just don’t understand the word no!” Roxy replies with a cheery little laugh. She then brushes past them and heads for the fireplace. “Papa.”

“Hello, my darling girl.” The embrace between them is long and sincere. She pulls back and looks at him with tears in her eyes. “It’s been far too long. You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Papa. And I’m sorry, I know I should visit more. I’ve been…busy.”

“And your mother is…irritating,” he says in the exact same tone. “I do understand, Roxanne. I’ve missed you so.”

“Well, I have off for a few days from my job,” she tells him, which is true. Merlin has blocked off four days for this mission to catch the woman responsible for passing fake jewels among the rich. He knows very well it will only take five minutes. “And I’m spending them all with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Absolutely, my dear girl.” He hugs her again and suddenly Roxy feels like she’s six years old.

“Happy Christmas, Papa,” she chokes onto his shoulder.

Eggsy quietly lets himself into his mother’s house, doing his best not to make any noise. He’s had a few years of spy training and he’s always been good at B&E…but he’s never done it with a sack of gifts before. He makes it to the living room and grins at the adorable tree in the corner. It’s bigger than the ones they had at the flat, but it’s obvious that a five-year-old has assisted in its decoration. He turns on his small torch, puts it in his mouth, and starts emptying his sack.

“Eggsy?”

He chokes on the torch, spits it out, and whirls around. “Mum! Holy fuck, you scared me!”

“I scared YOU? You broke into my house!” Michelle hisses in a whisper.

“Mum, I didn’t break in. I have a key.” Eggsy glares at her.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing. I’m putting gifts under the tree.” Eggsy goes back to work, arranging his boxes and bags among the gifts already stacked below the branches.

“You spoil her,” Michelle scolds.

“Didn’t just spoil HER,” Eggsy says without turning around.

“Oh, babe, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I should. You and Daisy will get the Christmas you deserve every year.”

“What did I do to deserve a son like you?” Michelle says softly.

“Aw, Mum, don’t cry.” Eggsy stands up and hugs her. “Love ya, no matter what, okay? Past is past. It’s Christmas…time for family. We’re together and that’s the best gift of all, innit?”

“Yes,” Michelle says with a nod. “Now turn off that ridiculous torch and go to bed. She will be up before you know it.”

“I’m used to getting up early,” Eggsy brags, but even he isn’t prepared for the shrieking mass of little girl that pounces on him at half-six in the morning as he sleeps on the living room sofa.

“Eggsy? You’re here! Did Father Christmas bring you?”

“Hello, my flower.” Eggsy hugs her tight. “No, I got here before he did…I must’ve been sleeping hard because I never heard a sound.”

“Look at all the presents!” Daisy jumps up and down. 

“I guess you were a good little girl.”

“I was the best good ever…and I wished you’d be back from work and you ARE!”

“I am.” Eggsy hugs her again and smiles at his mother, who stands yawning in the doorway. “Happy Christmas, Mum.”

“Happy Christmas, babe.”

Merlin turns off his monitors and leans back in his chair. All agents are accounted for and he can now turn his work over to the staff he’s struggled so hard to train. He’d agreed to work overnight Christmas Eve so everyone could get their Christmas preparations in order, and now he’s almost too exhausted to go home.

“Merlin,” a voice says from behind him. He turns in his chair and smiles.

“Harry…I told ye to go home.”

“I did. And now I’m back to get you.” Harry saunters into the room, leaning over to kiss the top of Merlin’s bald head. “I’m taking you to bed.”

“Is that so? Are ye my Christmas gift?”

“No. You’ll get that later. Right now you need to sleep, and I’m taking you up to Arthur’s suite to do just that. I’ve stayed up most of the night as well so I can sleep with you.”

“Harry,” Merlin scolds. “That was nae necessary.”

“Yes it was,” Harry retorts. He tugs Merlin’s chair away from the desk. “Let’s go. Bed. Now.”

“Yes, Harry,” Merlin says with a sigh, knowing it’s simply easier to go along with his lover’s request than to argue. He follows Harry down the corridor to the lift, his feet getting heavier with each step. By the time they reach Harry’s quarters Merlin can barely keep his eyes open.

“Into the bedroom. At least get your shoes and socks off, I’ll help with the rest.” Harry goes around closing curtains and dimming lights. 

Merlin stumbles into the bedroom, kicking his shoes off along the way. He peels off his socks and sends them flying on his way to the en suite, where he quickly brushes his teeth and uses the toilet. When he comes into the bedroom Harry is turning back the covers on the bed, clad only in his pants. “Beautiful,” Merlin murmurs, although he’s too bloody exhausted to do anything about it.

“Of course I am.” Harry smiles as he comes around to tug Merlin’s jumper over his head. He makes short work of the rest of Merlin’s clothing and soon he’s down to his pants as well. “Come along, wizard, into bed with you.”

“I serve at the whim of my king,” Merlin says, earning a snort from Harry. As soon as they’re both horizontal Merlin cuddles up close to Harry, throwing an arm across the slender waist. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, ridiculous old man.”

When Merlin wakes up ten hours later, afternoon sun is pushing at the heavy draperies. Harry is no longer pressed against him but is sitting up reading a book. “Morning, Harry.” Something occurs to him. “Happy Christmas.”

“Ah, you’re awake. Happy Christmas, darling.” Harry leans down to kiss him, then reaches under his pillow. He drops a small box onto Merlin’s chest and Merlin sleepily bats at it. As his sensitive fingers find the velvet of the little package, he forces himself into wakefulness.

“What is this?”

“Open it and you’ll find out,” Harry says, closing his book.

Merlin slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes, reaching for the glasses on the nightstand. Unlike most of the agents he actually needs them to see. The box is a light green and fits in the palm of his hand. He opens it and finds a beautiful gold and onyx ring nestled inside, a tiny diamond set exactly in the center. “Oh, Harry…” Suddenly Merlin’s mouth is dry and his entire body is quivering.

“We have been together twenty-five years next year. I figured it was high time I made an honest man of you…if you’ll have me.” Harry swallows hard and his eyes are wet with tears. “Hamish McNair…will you marry me?”

“Yes…yes ye gorgeous peacock of a man, I will.” Merlin’s own vision grows blurry as he feels Harry slip the ring into his finger. The box is tossed aside, Harry’s body presses to his, and this is now the best Christmas Merlin’s had in his entire life.


End file.
